Kommt Zeit, Kommt Rat
by Silithiel
Summary: Harry leidet unter einer Liebe, die nicht erwidert werden kann. Oder? Kapitel 4 on!
1. Wake me up when august ends

**_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat_**

**Disclaimer**: Alle hier vorkommenden Charactere gehören J.K. Rowling. Eigentlich gehört ihr alles (wie frustrierend), außer die Handlung.

**Pairing**: Hm… lasst mich überlegen… ausnahmsweise mal: Harry/Draco. Später kommt ein bißchen Ron/Hermine hinzu.

**A/N**: Inspiriert zu dieser Story wurde ich von dem tollen Video "Time Is Running Out", und dem gleichnamigen Lied von Muse. Von _Muse_ und _Green Day_ Liedern habe ich auch die Überschriften der meisten Kapitel geklaut... Manchmal ein bißchen abgeändert. Die Story selber spielt im 6. Schuljahr von Harry, ist aber AU. Kein Halbblutprinz, der Harry und Draco das Leben schwer macht. Das können sie auch selber ganz prima.

**Kapitel**: 1 von 14. Jawohl, das Gröbste habe ich schon geschrieben, muss es nur noch überarbeiten. Vielleicht werden es ja auch mehr Kapitel, wer weiß das schon.

* * *

**Wake Me Up When August Ends**

Wenn der September begann, war das für Harry ein Grund zum Jubeln. Die Schule fing wieder an! Ein neues Jahr, das er ohne die Dursleys verbringen konnte. Okay, das konnte er auch die letzten beiden Wochen der Ferien, aber Schule war noch um einiges besser. Da sah er alle von seinen Freunden wieder. Und seinen Feind.

Harry und Ron hatten Glück und erwischten ein noch leeres Zugabteil im Hogwarts Express, obwohl der Zug jeden Moment abfahren würde. Ron ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in seinen Sitz fallen, als hätte er stundenlang Koffer geschleppt. Es waren höchstens fünf Minuten gewesen.

„Endlich Ruhe", stöhnte er.

„Musst du nicht ins Vertrauensschülerabteil?", fragte Harry. Ron schreckte auf. „Stimmt. Hermine wird ausflippen!", rief er, sprang auf und lief auf den Gang. Harry lächelte über seinen Freund, dann blickte er aus dem Fenster. Häuser zogen vorüber, da der Zug sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die Stadt London ließ er schnell hinter sich, fuhr in eine ländlichere Gegend.

Die Tür glitt auf und kurz drang der Lärm vom Gang herein, bis sie wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Hi Harry!"

Harry wandte den Kopf. „Hi Neville. Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Neville setzte sich auf den Sitz Harry gegenüber. „Gut. Oma hat versucht, mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben, damit ich es eventuell doch noch belegen kann, aber sie hat es nach einer Woche wieder aufgegeben. Und bei dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, die ersten Wochen waren schrecklich. Mein Cousin ist noch größer und dicker geworden, daher auch meine blauen Flecken."

Harry zeigte auf seinen rechten Unterarm. Neville verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch."

Harry nickte. „Aber ansonsten okay, ich war dann bei Ron und seiner Familie im Fuchsbau. Sein Bruder Bill war da und wir haben viel Quidditch gespielt."

„Das hört sich doch super an", sagte Neville. Sein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster.

„Wer denkst du, ist dieses Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Slughorn heißt er. Weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst, wirst ihn schon noch früh genug sehen...", sagte Harry abwesend. Auch er blickte nach draußen, seine Gedanken auf das kommende Jahr gerichtet. Er hatte Malfoy noch nicht gesehen, und Harry sah ihrem Wiedersehen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Neville, während er etwas aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Bei den Vertrauensschülern. Hast du eine Neue?"

Neville nickte. „Trevor konnte ich nicht mehr finden. Zuerst war er immer im Teich im Garten zu finden, aber in der zweiten Woche ist er komplett verschwunden. Hoffe nur, Groggy verschwindet nicht so oft", sagte er, während er seine Kröte, die träge quakte, streichelte. Dann ließ er sie zurück in die Tasche gleiten.

„Ich gehe mal wieder zu den anderen. Willst du nicht mitkommen, solange Ron und Hermine noch nicht zurück sind?"

„Nein, ich will unser Gepäck nicht unbewacht lassen", sagte Harry.

„Na ja, wir sehen uns dann beim Festessen", verabschiedete Neville sich und verließ das Abteil. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach draußen. Wilde Landschaft erstreckte sich nun soweit das Auge reichte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen Ron und Hermine hereingeplatzt. Ihr Gelächter schreckte Harry aus seinen Tagträumen auf.

„Und?", fragte Harry, als sie sich setzten.

„Was und? Alles wie immer", meinte Hermine. „Gleich kommt der Süßigkeitenwagen vorbei, und ich habe Hunger."

Ron nickte, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. „Etwas war aber komisch, das muss selbst Hermine zugeben: Malfoy hat aufgehört, Erstklässler zu tyrannisieren."

„Echt?"

„Jaah. Oh, da ist ja der Wagen!" Ron sprang auf und kramte in seinen Taschen nach Geld. Harry hatte keinen Appetit auf Süßigkeiten. Stattdessen nutzte er die Zeit, in der die beiden mit Kaufen beschäftigt waren, um darüber nachzudenken, warum Malfoy sich so ungewöhnlich verhielt. Vielleicht hatte er Besseres zu tun. Oder ihn langweilte das Tyrannisieren langsam.

„Und denkt ihr, er wird auch aufhören, uns zu ärgern?", fragte Harry leicht besorgt. Das wäre dann der Anfang vom Ende, seine einzige Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit Malfoy, einfach nicht mehr existent?

„Wer?", fragte Ron, den Mund voller Schokolade.

„Malfoy!"

„Ach! Das wäre zu geil! Ich glaub es zwar nicht, aber man sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben." Hermine nickte. Sie aß ein Stück Apfelkuchen. Ron hielt Harry Schokofrösche hin. „Auch einen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmiss sie auf den leeren Sitz neben sich. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit bis zur Dämmerung damit, über die Ferien und den neuen Lehrer zu reden. Dann fand Hermine, dass es Zeit wurde, die Schulumhänge anzuziehen.

„Malfoy ist nicht gekommen", stellte Harry fest.

„Ja, du hast Recht, wirklich erfreulich!", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Jetzt trödelt doch nicht!" Hermine war schon fertig, während Harry und Ron noch beim Umziehen waren. „Ja, ja, schon gut", murrte Ron.

Als sie in die Kutschen stiegen, und als sie in die Eingangshalle, und von dort aus in die Große Halle gingen, immerzu ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er entdeckte viele vertraute Gesichter, die ihm zulächelten und winkten, doch eins fehlte (und es hätte ihn nicht angelächelt oder gar gewunken).

Ron stieß Harry in die Seite und deutete auf ein Mädchen. „Sie hat dir gewunken, Harry!"

„Na und? Das ist schon längst vorbei. Nicht, dass da jemals etwas war", sagte Harry, „Wir sind Freunde."

„Ja, aber bestimmt ist sie endlich über Cedric hinweg. Vielleicht hast du ja noch eine Chance!"

„Ron! Erstens ist es doch deutlich, dass Harry nicht mehr an Cho interessiert ist, und zweitens, wecke nicht alte Schuldgefühle!", sagte Hermine, während sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Sorry, Kumpel", meinte Ron und starrte hungrig auf die noch leeren Schüsseln. Harry hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu, denn er hatte einen Blondschopf am Slytherintisch ausgemacht, einen außergewöhnlich hübschen in seinen Augen. Dieser hob nun die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Blick, mit dem Malfoy ihn bedachte, war ein kalter, abschätzender Blick, doch Harry genügte es. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

Er grinste Seamus, der sich gerade ihm gegenüber niederließ, an. „Na Harry, so fröhlich am ersten Schultag?", fragte er. Harry nickte, während Hermine ihn abschätzend ansah. „Jetzt sag nicht, du willst doch noch etwas von Cho?", fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und warum hast du dann diesen verträumten Blick drauf? Oder irre ich mich da?" Hermines Stimme hatte einen zweifelnden Ton angenommen. Sie besaß normalerweise genauso viel Menschenkenntnis wie Arithmantikkenntnisse, vor allem bei ihrem besten Freund.

„Du irrst dich. Kann gar nicht sein, nein, nein. Psst, Dumbledore will etwas sagen!"

Tatsächlich hatte Dumbledore sich erhoben und hob eine Hand. Während er zur Rede ansetzte, huschten Harrys Augen immer wieder vorbei an Seamus zum Slytherintisch, auf den er einen tollen Ausblick hatte. Auch wenn Draco nicht mehr hinüber blickte, angucken reichte Harry. War es doch das Einzige, was er jemals tun konnte.

„Oh Mann, das kann er uns nicht antun, nein!", rief Ron links neben Harry aus. Ein Gemurmel erhob sich in der Halle. „Was denn, was ist?", fragte Harry.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Snape unterrichtet jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während Slughorn Zaubertränke gibt!"

„Oh Mist, gerade, wo wir Zaubertränke abgewählt haben! Dieses Jahr wird die Hölle", stellte Harry fest.

„Du sagst es!" Ron stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen ab. „Ich habe schon fast keinen Appetit mehr."

In diesem Moment verkündete Dumbledore den Anfang des Mahls und die Schüsseln füllten sich mit Kartoffelbrei, Hähnchenkeulen, Rosenkohl, Salaten und jede Menge anderer Speisen. Ron zog die Schüssel mit den Hähnchenkeulen zu sich.

„Wie gesagt, fast", meinte er, als er sich auftat. Harry lachte. Im Prinzip hatte er selber keinen Appetit, er war den ganzen Tag so aufgeregt gewesen und jetzt war es nicht besser. Aber er hatte auch den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und Hunger machte sich bemerkbar.

-ooo-

„Harry, komm schon, ich habe Hunger!", forderte Ron ungeduldig. „Ja, ja", meinte Harry, „warum gehst du nicht schon einmal vor?"

„Was ist denn so schwer daran, deine Sachen ein bißchen schneller wegzuräumen? Komm, ich helfe dir!"

McGonagall war gleich am ersten Tag zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht doch noch am Zaubertrank- Unterricht teilnehmen wollten. Harry und Ron hatten begeistert zugestimmt, während Hermine dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Ron wollte Harrys nun leeren Kessel nehmen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, wirklich. Ich mach das schon. Geh zum Essen, ich komme gleich nach. Slughorn will auch noch mit mir reden, siehst du?"

Slughorn stand am Pult und schaute zu ihnen hinüber, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Harry, ich habe ein Anliegen, wegen einem kleinen Treffen... nur du und ich und die anderen Slug- Club- Mitglieder", grinste er. Ron drehte unverhohlen die Augen gen Himmel und stöhnte. „Ich bin in der Großen Halle, Harry!"

Harry schaute Ron hinterher, dann schweifte sein Blick wie zufällig über die restlichen noch anwesenden Schüler (es waren nicht sehr viele) und kehrte dann zu Slughorn zurück.

„Wann hast du Zeit?", fragte er. Sein Schnauzbart tanzte dabei auf und ab, aber Harry achtete nicht darauf.

„Hm, ich spreche das mit Hermine ab, und sag ihnen nächste Stunde Bescheid." Harry nahm nun seinen Kessel, achtete nicht weiter auf Slughorn und stellte ihn zu den anderen Kesseln. Dabei kam er Malfoy in die Quere.

„Potter, warum so eilig? Heute noch was vor?", schnarrte er. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lachen, als er seinen Kessel verstaute. Schnell unterdrückte er es und drehte seinem „Feind" sein Gesicht zu.

„Natürlich habe ich heute noch etwas vor, Malfoy. Sag bloß, du nicht? Haben die bösen Slytherins etwa Pläne ohne den armen kleinen Draco gemacht?", antwortete er. Malfoy schubste ihn unwirsch zur Seite und stellte seinen Kessel in die Kammer. „Potter, glaub bloß nicht, ich falle auf so eine Provokation herein. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du dich bei Slughorn eingeschleimt hast. Nutzt wohl jede Gelegenheit, in Zaubertränke mal eine gute Note zu bekommen?" Er drehte sich Harry zu und verschränkte die Arme.

„Jetzt ist aber genug, Jungs, ich möchte auch mal zum Essen kommen", sagte Slughorn, der angetrödelt kam. „Also raus hier, ihr Nachzügler! Harry, vergiss nicht, deinen Terminkalender zu checken!"

Harry nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes raus. In dem Gang hörte er hinter sich ein Lachen und blickte kurz zurück. Draco holte ihn ein. „Na, Potter, ist denn dein Terminkalender auch nicht zu voll? Hast du auch noch Zeit für Slughorns Fanclub?"

Er hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Harry hatte keine passende Erwiderung parat.. Er schluckte und achtete darauf, Fuß vor Fuß zu setzen, ein schwieriges Vorhaben, wenn man dicht neben Draco lief.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Treppe, Malfoy eilte hinauf, schlüpfte durch die Tür und knallte sie vor Harrys Nase zu. Harry seufzte. Der würde sich niemals ändern, nicht in hundert Jahren. Vielleicht sollte Harry ihn aufgeben, dann ehe Malfoy sich auch nur mit ihm anfreundete, wurde Sirius aus dem Reich der Toten wiederkehren.

Harry ging in die Halle und setzte sich neben Ron, Crabbes, Goyles und Malfoys Lachen ignorierend.

„Wo warst du denn, Kumpel? Hat Slughorn dich so lange aufgehalten?" Harry nickte, was Ron aber nicht sah, da er mit seinem Kopf ziemlich nahe an seinem Teller war. So war der Weg zum Mund kürzer und er konnte das Essen schneller in sich hineinschaufeln.

„Ja. Ich soll ihm bald sagen, wann ich Zeit für eins seiner Treffen habe. Malfoy fand das sehr lustig."

Ron grunzte, zu mehr Geräuschen war er im Moment nicht fähig. Er schluckte schnell und sagte dann: „Dem sollte mal jemand so richtig eins auswischen."

„Ach, das wird nichts nützen. Solche Menschen ändern sich nicht. Er ist eben verzogen, im Grunde ist das ja die Schuld seiner Eltern."

Ron grunzte wieder, diesmal als Kundgebung seiner Missgunst, dann war schon der nächste Schub Pommes in seinem Mund verschwunden.

Harry aß nichts. Seine Beine zeigten noch einen gewissen Grad an Schwachheit, und dass Draco vom anderen Tisch aus immer noch lachte und Harry dauernd seinen Blick auffing, hatte nicht gerade positive Auswirkungen auf seinen Magen.

Als Ron aufstand, sträubte alles in Harry sich dagegen, die Halle zu verlassen. Trotzdem stand er auch auf.

„Was ist eigentlich los, Harry, in den letzten Tagen hast du so wenig gegessen!", sagte Ron, während sie hinaus gingen. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Normalerweise bemerkte Ron so etwas nicht, er hatte es schon am Ende des letzten Jahres nicht bemerkt. Nur Hermine, aber ihr hatte er eine Lüge von Nervosität auf die bevorstehenden Sommerferien auftischen können. Harry wusste selber nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, aber er hatte damals bemerkt, dass Malfoy eine ganz spezielle Macht auf ihn ausübte.

„Ich... Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht werde ich krank."

„Und manchmal bist du so abwesend. Hermine hat gesagt, du siehst verliebt aus, aber ich dachte eigentlich, Cho ist aus dem Rennen." Ron ließ seine Finger beim Gehen am Treppengelände entlang fahren.

„Ist sie ja auch", bestätigte Harry.

„Also... wer ist es?"

„Niemand. Ich... manchmal denke ich noch an Sirius. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht, aber ich gebe mir die Schuld für seinen Tod. Und dann sehe ich wieder die Bilder von Cedric..."

Ron schluckte, ihm schien dies alles unbehaglich zu sein. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Hermine wollte nur.." Ron verstummte. „Hey, ist in Ordnung, Ron. Lass sie, sie ist ein Mädchen und vermutet hinter allem eine Romanze, vermute ich."

„Gut", sagte Ron erleichtert. Harry jedoch fühlte sich ein bißchen schuldig, seinen besten Freund anzulügen fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht. Aber was er gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Das meiste.

-ooo-

Harrys Kopf rutschte ihm von den Händen und knallte auf seinen Pult. Der Laut, den er dabei verursachte, erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit einiger um ihn herum sitzenden Schüler, er selber wurde von dem Schmerz wach und schaute sich verwirrt um.

Seamus grinsendes Gesicht schaute ihn von rechts an. „Na, Harry, Langeweile?" Harry nickte einfach und blickte nach links, wo Ron saß. Er reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe. Professor Binns redete munter (oder auch nicht so munter) weiter, er hatte nichts mitbekommen.

Harry beschloss, dass er unbedingt Schlaf brauchte. Er stand auf. „Professor?", rief er. Binns schaute auf.

„Darf ich in den Krankenflügel? Mir ist so schlecht", fragte Harry. Binns nickte, woraufhin Harry das Klassenzimmer unter neidischen Blicken verließ.

„Das hält ja kein Mensch aus", murmelte er auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Erst recht nicht, wenn man die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte. Und wer war Schuld daran? Malfoy, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Harry hatte nicht vor, etwas zu unternehmen, um ihn zu erobern, hatte es nie vorgehabt. Das wäre von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Trotzdem durfte er sich doch Gedanken machen, wenn nötig eben auch bis spät in die Nacht.

Manchmal in diesen Nächten stellte Harry sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er Draco eindeutige Signale geben würde. Und wie dieser reagieren würde. In der Realität und im Idealfall, wobei letzteres Harry natürlich besser gefiel. In der Realität würde er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitbekommen, was Harry von ihm wollte (oder, noch schlimmer, ihn auslachen). Und Harry selber wusste, dass er in einer eindeutigen Situation kein Wort herausbringen würde.

_Draco Malfoy ging alleine einen sehr langen Gang hinunter, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Harry Potter vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Draco blinzelte. Warum lächelte Potter? Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm, dass sie alleine waren und Harry nur ihn meinen konnte._

„_Ach, Draco", säuselte Harry, „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!"_

„_Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco verächtlich. Und auch verunsichert, denn dies hier entsprach nicht dem, was er gewöhnt war._

„_Das hier", sagte Harry. Mit einem Schritt schloss er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und Draco sah schwarz. Schwarze Haare, bevor er automatisch seine Augen schloss und sich auf seine Lippen konzentrierte, an denen Harry Potter nagte._

_Dann löste er sich und schaute in Harrys grüne Augen._

„_Das wurde aber auch Zeit", sagte er, dann zog er Harry mit beiden Armen zu sich und wiederholte den Kuss._

Harry erreichte den Turm und begab sich in den Schlafsaal, legte sich dort auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

Er erwachte eine Stunde später, als Ron ihn wachrüttelte. „Harry! Essen, und diesmal wirst du etwas zu dir nehmen!"

„Ja, ja", grummelte Harry. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ziemlich durcheinander waren. Aber war das etwas Neues? Er hatte es aufgegeben, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Auf dem Weg zur Halle trafen sie Neville. „Hi Neville", sagte Harry, „Wie geht es Groggy?"

Ron schaute ihn verständnislos an, aber Neville sagte: „Gut! Er ist das perfekte Haustier, schläft die meiste Zeit und so!"

„So wie Krätze früher", meinte Ron.

„Krätze war aber ein echt widerlicher Mann, der Cedric getötet hat", erinnerte Harry ihn.

„Ja, aber abgesehen davon war er das perfekte Haustier!"

„Ja, abgesehen davon, das stimmt", lachte Harry. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann kamen sie in die Halle. Harry suchte automatisch den Slytherintisch mit den Augen ab, Ron stürmte automatisch zu ihrem Stammplatz und tat sich Essen auf.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry neben Ron und Hermine nieder. Er würde wohl etwas essen müssen. Als er seinen Teller zur Hälfte geleert hatte, sah er Draco frühzeitig den Tisch und die Halle verlassen.

„Ich muss weg!", sagte Harry und schob den Teller fort.

„Nichts da, du isst zuende!", befahl Hermine.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig", sagte Harry. „Ich... muss ganz dringend auf Klo."

„Kannst du nicht einhalten?"

„Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme auch gleich wieder", versprach er, dann stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

Was zum Teufel tat er gerade? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, was er Malfoy sagen wollte, wenn er ihn einholte. Und dass sein Vorhaben idiotisch war, musste ja nicht erst erwähnt werden.

Die Tür zu den Kellern schwang gerade zu. Harry eilte dahin und stürzte die Treppen herunter. Malfoy war nur noch zehn Meter vor ihm... Seine Schritte hallten im Keller wider, genauso wie Dracos. Malfoy warf einen Blick nach hinten und blieb unwillkürlich stehen, als er sah, wer da hinter ihm ging.

„Potter, du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Muss ich dir etwa Punkte abziehen?"

„Ich darf hier sein, Malfoy, genauso wie du in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms sein dürftest!", sagte Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn leergefegt worden war, und wenn ihm ein Gedanke kam, sprach er ihn schnell aus, bevor er ihn wieder vergaß.

„Beim Gryffindorturm, so, so. Was sollte ich da wollen? Und was willst du hier?" Draco stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich muss zu Snape", sagte Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Draco.

„Geht dich nichts an", sagte Harry. Wenn er sich bloß etwas ausdenken konnte. Wenn die Gegenwart von Draco bloß nicht seinen Puls zum Rasen und seine Handflächen zum Schwitzen bringen würden.

„Na schön. Ich bringe dich zu ihm." Draco grinste, als wüsste er, dass es nur eine Ausrede war.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Harrys Hals war trocken. „Ich finde den Weg selber, vielen Dank."

„Zufälliger Weise war ich auch gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm", meinte Draco.

„Und mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich mein Problem auch mit McGonagall besprechen kann", sagte Harry und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Mit einem Satz war Malfoy neben ihm und hielt ihm am Arm fest. Harry glaubte unter dieser Berührung explodieren zu müssen. Nach dem Kribbeln, das sich an dieser Stelle ausbreitete, zu schließen.

„Potter! Was hattest du wirklich vor?"

Harry riss sich los, das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Doch augenblicklich bereute er das, schon fast schmerzlich verzerrte sein Arm sich wieder nach Dracos Hand.

„Weißt du was? Das wirst du nie erfahren!" Harry wollte ja schon gerne etwas Nettes sagen. Aber Malfoy konnte man nur auf seine eigene Art begegnen.

Draco stieß ihn wütend gegen die Wand. „Au!", entfuhr es Harry. Draco legte seine Hände neben Harrys Schultern und sah zornig auf ihn hinunter.

Harry drückte sich so feste an die Wand wie es ging. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

Zu Harrys Erstaunung trat Draco einen Schritt nach hinten. Harry brachte nichts zustanden, außer die ganze Zeit in diese Augen zu starren, diese wunderbaren Augen. Sie waren an allem Schuld, warum taten sie so, als gehörten sie nicht der gemeinsten und undurchdringlichsten Person in Hogwarts?

„Du bist die Mühe nicht wert", sagte Draco kühl, dann wandte er sich ab und ging den Gang hinunter. Harry konnte sich nicht rühren. Seine Beine gaben nach und er rutschte die Wand hinunter, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

o TBC o


	2. Ive tried to give you up

**_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat_**

**Disclaimer**: Alle hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Eigentlich gehört ihr alles (wie frustrierend), außer die Handlung.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco. Herrlich, nicht wahr?

**A/N**: Hab nichts zu sagen, außer Danke! an alle Reviewer! Schwarzleser, meldet euch! Würde mich sehr freuen!

**Kapitel**: 2.

* * *

**I've tried to give you up (but I'm addicted).**

Nach seiner Begegnung in dem Kellergang mit Draco hatte Harry den Entschluss gefasst, ihn endlich zu vergessen. Er war Harrys Nerven und Herz einfach nicht wert.

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Plötzlich begegnete oder sah Harry ihn so oft, wie er es sich früher nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte. Manchmal fing er die silbernen (okay, sie waren grau, aber silbern klang doch viel poetischer) Augen ein, hielt sie ein paar Sekunden, bevor er dann entweder einen Kommentar gedrückt bekam oder ein spöttisches Grinsen Malfoys Gesicht zierte.

Harry überlegte ernsthaft, seine Freunde einzuweihen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, bei Cho solche extremen Probleme gehabt zu haben, bei ihr hatten sich die Gefühle von selbst verflüchtigt.

Doch dann kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass er einfach abwarten musste. Und was konnten schon Hermine oder auch Ron dagegen tun? Leider sahen seine nächtlichen Träume das nicht ein. Sie liefen mehr oder weniger gleich ab:

_Harrys Augen flatterten auf, er gähnte und streckte sich. Dann fühlte er einen warmen Körper neben sich liegen und musste grinsen. Er rückte näher zu Draco, legte einen Arm um ihn, kuschelte seinen Kopf an seinen Rücken. Leider wurde Draco dadurch wach und gab ein Murren von sich. Aber nur solange, bis er realisierte, wer ihn da umarmte. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete seinen Freund._

_Draco überdeckte Harry mit Küssen. „Harry", flüsterte er, damit Harrys Zimmergenossen nicht wach wurden, „Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"_

„_Bloß ein paar Mal", sagte Harry. „Aber ich liebe dich noch viel mehr!"_

„_Lügner", sagte Draco. Zu mehr kam er nicht, ihre Lippen trafen sich und ihre Zungen vereinten sich. Harry konnte ein Stöhnen, insbesondere in Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Knutscherei wurde wilder, sie wälzten sich auf dem Bett hin und her und vergaßen dabei vollkommen ihre Umwelt._

Leider entsprach das nicht ganz dem, wie es sich wirklich abspielte. Harry wachte verschwitzt und mit Herzklopfen mitten in der Nacht auf, nachdem er es kurz zuvor geschafft hatte, endlich einzuschlafen. Sein hartnäckiges Problem löste er dann dezent im Bad, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken (oder erwischt zu werden). Den Rest der Nacht wälzte er sich schlaflos im Bett herum. Eine Tatsache, über die er nicht begeistert war, da er tagsüber aufgrund des Schlafmangels sehr müde war.

-ooo-

Sie kamen gerade von Zauberkünste, und Harry musste an den morgigen Tag denken. Sie hatten in den ersten Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein unpassendes Fach, wenn man sich einen Slytherin abgewöhnen wollte. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich zwar bei der Aussicht, aber er war überzeugt davon, Malfoy links liegen lassen zu können.

„Morgen haben wir wieder Verteidigung gegen Snape", sagte Harry (das Thema brannte ihm nun einmal auf der Seele).

„Ich hasse Verteidigung seit neuestem", sagte Ron, „Und ich glaube, das liegt am Lehrer."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, im dritten und vierten Schuljahr war es das beste Fach, aber letztes und dieses Jahr..."

„Ach kommt, Jungs, Snape hat uns viel beigebracht", sagte Hermine. Sie blieben an einem Treppenansatz stehen und warteten darauf, dass die Treppe herschwang.

„Natürlich, das ist alles, was für dich zählt", höhnte Ron.

„Wir gehen zur Schule, Ronald, natürlich ist das alles, was zählt!"

Harry hörte weg und überlegte, warum sie eigentlich nur noch zwei Fächer mit den Slytherins hatten. „Treppe, Treppe, Treppe", nuschelte er, um seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Wann kommst du?"

„Da ist sie doch", sagte Hermine. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und waren bald in einem breiten Gang, der geradewegs auf die Eingangshalle hinzuführte.

„Harry! Harry!", rief jemand hinter ihnen. Harry, Hermine und Ron blieben sofort stehen und drehten sich um.

„Ich weiß, du wolltest es mir in der nächsten Stunde sagen, aber hast du jetzt schon einen Zeitpunkt? Je früher ich ihn kenne, desto besser!", sagte Slughorn, als er auf sie zuwatschelte.

„Äh... wie wäre es mit nächsten Samstag?", sagte Harry aufs Geratewohl. „Clubtreffen", flüsterte Ron unterdessen Hermine zu, nicht ohne einen spöttischen Unterton.

Slughorn nickte. „Du kannst da auch, Hermine? Könnt ihr dann den Schülern aus eurem Jahrgang Bescheid sagen?"

„Sie meinen den Gryffindors?"

„Nicht nur, Harry, ihr seht die anderen Häuser doch im Unterricht. Das dürfte kein Problem sein."

Harry nickte stumm, während Slughorn davon schlurfte. Dann blickte er Hermine an.

„Ich sage es Neville und Ginny", sagte Harry schnell. Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Und ich soll Zabini übernehmen, davon träumst du nachts. Ich sage es Ginny, du Zabini."

Harry seufzte. „Na, dann kannst du es auch Neville sagen, denn Zabini bedeutet doppelte Arbeit!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. „Wenn du meinst. Ich versteh nur nicht, was daran Arbeit ist, zumindest bei Neville."

Sie kamen zur Großen Halle, Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny, die neben Neville saß. Harry und Ron gingen den Tisch weiter rauf und suchten freie Plätze. Ron spähte dabei zum Slytherintisch (Harry war gerade dabei, sich genau das abzugewöhnen). „Gehst du jetzt zu Zabini und sagst es ihm?", fragte er.

Harry folgte Rons Blick. Zabini saß nicht unweit von Malfoy entfernt, und auch Crabbe und Goyle waren da. „Nein, doch nicht beim Essen, Ron! Ich warte, bis wir ein Fach mit ihnen haben."

„Also morgen in Verteidigung?"

Harry nickt gedankenversunken. Seamus winkte ihnen, und sie setzten sich neben ihn.

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten und sie schon in der Eingangshalle waren, stieß Ron Harry an. „Das ist doch die Gelegenheit", flüsterte er. Zabini lief vor ihnen, alleine. Harry beschleunigte seinen Schritt. „Zabini!", rief er.

Zabini blieb stehen und wandte sich Harry zu, auch wenn er mit seinen schräg stehenden Augen äußerst zweifelhaft guckte. „Was willst du, Potter?"

Harry schaute zu ihm auf. „Slughorn lässt dir ausrichten, dass am Samstag ein Clubtreffen angesagt ist."

„Um wie viel Uhr, und wo?"

„In seinem Büro, vermute ich mal. Keine Ahnung, wann."

Zabini knurrte. „Dann sag mir Bescheid, wenn du es weißt." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging. Ron trat neben Harry, während er Zabini hinterher blickte.

„Mann, ist der groß! Stimmt es, dass er sieben Stiefväter hatte? Wer wohl sein richtiger Vater war, Michael Jordan?"

„Woher kennst du Michael Jordan?", fragte Harry leicht überrascht. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dean mag nicht nur Fußball", sagte er. „Komm, lass uns jetzt gehen. Wir müssen zu den Gewächshäusern."

-ooo-

Harry betrachtete gedankenversunken seine Pflanze, die blöd zurückstarrte. Professor Sprout hielt ihnen einen Vortrag darüber, was man wie mit diesen Pflanzen machen konnte, aber Harry hatte noch nicht einmal den Namen mitbekommen. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, seine Gedanken von Draco wegzulenken.

Bis jetzt gelang es ihm nicht.

Aber er war voll überzeugt, bald so weit zu sein. Harry dachte nur noch an ihn, seine Gefühle hatte er schon einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Und denken, ja, was war daran schon schlimm?

„Alles klar, Harry? Ich meine, so schwer ist das doch nicht", sagte Ron, packte die Pflanze an ihrem hässlichen Kopf und riss ihn mit einer Drehbewegung herunter.

„Hast du eine Ahnung...", murmelte Harry. Er machte dasselbe bei seiner Pflanze.

„Was?" Ron füllte die lila Flüssigkeit, die hervor quoll, in einen Abtropfbehälter.

„Schon gut. Hab mit mir selber geredet", antwortete Harry. Er machte dasselbe mit seiner Flüssigkeit und bekam Rons schiefen Blick nicht mit.

„Argh!" Harrys Hand hatte Flüssigkeit abbekommen. Da war wohl jemand unaufmerksam gewesen. Ron reichte ihm ein Papiertuch. „Danke. Ich hasse Kräuterkunde."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit heute eben."

„Weil du etwas verschüttet hast?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hasste er alles, was er ohne Draco machen musste, aber das würde er nicht sagen. Und eigentlich durfte er so nicht fühlen.

„Nein, war nur ein Scherz. Ich meine, Kräuterkunde ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit, mal Abstand zum Schloss zu bekommen."

Jetzt sah Ron ihn noch schiefer an. Harry ging zum Papierkorb und warf das Tuch hinein, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Pflanze, die schon fast ausgeblutet war. Bis zum Stundenende sprach er kein Wort mehr. Dafür dachte er daran, welchen Unterricht Draco jetzt wohl hatte, wie er sich bei Kräuterkunde anstellen würde und ob er wohl auch in jemanden verliebt war. Nicht, dass Harry es wirklich wissen wollte, denn das würde nur schmerzen (weil es ganz bestimmt nicht Harry gewesen wäre).

„Endlich aus", rief Ron, als sie die Gewächshäuser hinter sich ließen.

Harry blickte das Schloss hoch. Wo hinter diesen Mauern war Draco wohl? Was tat er? Warum war Harry nicht bei ihm? Harry seufzte. Er rief sich Malfoys kalten Blick ins Gedächtnis und sagte sich leise, dass Draco solche Gefühle überhaupt nicht verdient hatte.

„Harry! Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch!", rief Ron aus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Ron, ich versuche es ja auch", meinte er.

„Keine Angst, Hermine und ich stehen dir bei. Wenn du darüber reden willst...", sagte Ron. Er klatschte Harry aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Wir können gleich Schach spielen, das lenkt dich vielleicht ab."

-ooo-

Am nächsten Tag packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen, es würde jeden Moment schellen. Die Stunde war schrecklich gewesen, so schrecklich, wie früher Zaubertränke war. Es liegt wohl doch nur am Lehrer, überlegte Harry.

„Als Hausaufgaben schreibt ihr einen 7 Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Flüche des Mittelalters", donnerte Snape. Die Klasse stöhnte. Dann ertönte endlich die Klingel und ein lautes Geraschel entstand. Harry drängte sich in den Strom der Schüler, die hinausgehen wollten. Jemand rempelte ihn an, und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Harry spürte, wie er gegen einen Schüler hinter sich knallte. Bevor er auf den Boden fielen, packten ihn zwei Hände unter den Armen. Dann drehte der Rempler sich um, aber nicht, um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Potter, ehe ich es vergesse, oder besser gesagt, du: Wann ist das Treffen morgen?", fragte Zabini.

„Zabini, Potter umzurennen ist ja schön und gut, aber pass demnächst auf, dass er nicht auf mich fällt", schnarrte Malfoys Stimme direkt an Harrys Ohr. Harry brachte seinen Körper ins Gleichgewicht, während Blut in seine Ohren rauschte. Obwohl er Zabini anblickte, spürte er nur noch Draco hinter sich.

„Weißichnicht", nuschelte Harry.

„Malfoy, du musst dich ja nicht unbedingt hinter Potter laufen, wenn ich ihn schubse", sagte Zabini.

„Schubs ihn demnächst gegen Weasley, der wird sich freuen ", sagte Malfoy. Harry wollte sich wegschleichen, schließlich wollte er nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten.

„Wohin willst du, Potter?", hielt Zabini ihn auf. „Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet!"

Harry blieb mitten im Weg stehen, und Draco drückte ihn mit seinem Arm weg, als er sich an ihm vorbei quetschte. Harry kam es vor wie Weihnachten und Ostern gleichzeitig, Draco hatte ihn zweimal berührt!

„Hallo? Bist du geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe? Nicht, dass es mich wundern würde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du keine Ahnung hast, also frage ich wohl besser mal deine Schlammblut Freundin."

Zabini ging auch hinaus, und Harry trippelte hinter ihm her. Draußen standen Ron und Hermine und warteten auf die beiden, na ja, eigentlich nur auf Harry.

Zabini baute sich vor Hermine auf, was sehr bedrohlich aussah. „Wann ist morgen das Treffen?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Hermine blickte ein wenig ängstlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, frag doch Slughorn."

„Ihr Gryffindorks merkt euch auch gar nichts, kann das sein?", murrte Zabini, während er abzog. Harry lächelte Hermine entschuldigend an, in Gedanken noch bei Draco.

In Geschichte der Zauberei starrte Harry die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster. Er konnte es nicht, er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten. Er seufzte. Harry musste sie akzeptieren und aushalten, solange sie da waren. Er konnte Draco ja nicht die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen.

Dann gab es wieder (wie jeden Tag) Mittagessen. Die Große Halle war gefüllt von Gequatsche, Gabelklappern und Essgerüchen. „Heute gibt es Pfannkuchen", rief Ron begeistert aus.

Harry nickte. Doch innerlich hatte er das Gefühl, seine brennendes Verlangen nach Draco würde jeden Moment aus ihm herausplatzen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Wie in Trance setzte Harry sich neben Ron und nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen. Als hätte er Appetit.

Und intuitiv wusste Harry, dass ihm eine harte Zeit bevorstand. Er liebte jemanden, der ihn hasste.


	3. Menschen sind so

**_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._**

**Disclaimer**: Alle hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Eigentlich gehört ihr alles (wie frustrierend), außer die Handlung.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco. Später kommt ein bißchen Ron/Hermine hinzu.

**A/N**: Danke an meine Reviewer, Amunet (Du siehst Hoffnung, so, so. Du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Aber mal was anderes, wann bekomme ich denn ein Update von dir zu lesen °bettel°) und Die Schwarze Lady (Danke, jetzt fühle ich mich richtig geehrt! Ich habe einen Fan! Und ich liebe Harry/Draco Geschichten auch, meiner Meinung nach gibt es viel zu wenige, deswegen schreibe ich sie nur!)! Viel Spaß beim nächsten, etwas kürzeren Kapitel!

**Kapitel**: 3.

* * *

**„Menschen sind so, weißt du? Manchmal täuschen sie Zorn oder Kälte vor, um ihre wirklichen Gefühle nicht zeigen zu müssen." – Wolfgang Hohlbein**

Draco Malfoy hatte genug. Er hatte genug von seinem Alltag, er hatte genug von seinen dämlichen Freunden, die nur ans Essen dachten und vor allem hatte er genug von Potter.

Potter hier, Potter da. Ständig lief Draco ihm über den Weg, und ständig starrte Potter ihn so an. Ob er etwas gemerkt hatte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Draco war ein Meister der Masken, er konnte seine Gefühle erstklassig verbergen.

„Malfoy, wir haben jetzt Hunger", sagte Crabbe und zog Draco am Arm. Draco riss den Arm weg. „Das weiß ich, ihr habt immer Hunger. Ich komme ja schon", schimpfte er. Er brachte sein Pergament, auf dem er den Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angefangen hatte (konnte man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe Aufgaben zwischen dem Unterricht und dem Essen machen?), in den Schlafsaal und ging dann mit Crabbe und Goyle in die Große Halle.

Er setzte sich neben Parkinson, eine Person, die ihn anhimmelte und alles für ihn tun würde. Nicht nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht, so wie Crabbe und Goyle, die sofort damit anfingen, sich mit Essen vollzustopfen.

„Oh Draco, da bist du ja!", sagte Pansy begeistert.

„Ja, da bin ich", meinte Draco, während er sich einen Pfannkuchen nahm. Er biss etwas ab und ließ seinen Blick streifen. Da saß Potty und spielte mit seinem Essen herum, neben ihm Weasley, der, Draco hätte wetten können, schon seinen dritten Pfannkuchen verspeiste. In dieser Hinsicht war er wie Crabbe und Goyle, nur wurde das Wiesel nicht fett. Hatte wohl einen guten Stoffwechsel.

Draco betrachtete Potter weiter. Er sah lustlos und frustriert aus. Was hatte Zabini eigentlich vorhin von ihm gewollt? Draco hatte nicht zuhören können, er war zu berauscht gewesen. Immerhin hatte Potter in seinen Armen gelegen.

Draco blickte seinen eigenen Tisch hinunter. Zabinis dunkles Gesicht stach deutlich drei Plätze neben Pansy heraus. Aber Draco würde ihn nicht fragen, was er mit Potter zu schaffen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Zabini es ihm sogar schon erzählt, und Draco war mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen, was öfters mal passierte. Obwohl, wäre der Name Potter gefallen, hätte Draco das auf jeden Fall mitbekommen.

-ooo-

Am nächsten Tag stand wieder Zaubertränke an, früher Dracos Lieblingsfach. Jetzt war es nur noch ein lahmer Abklatsch des einstmals anspruchsvollen Unterrichts, da der Lehrer gewechselt hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht, Draco ließ sich immer viel Zeit mit dem Aufräumen, weil Potter das auch tat, bekam er mit, wie Zabini zum Lehrer ging. Unauffällig ließ er in der Nähe ein paar Zutaten fallen, was aber gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da er laut genug sprach, dass Draco es selbst von ganz hinten aus gehört hätte.

„Mister Slughorn, Harry Potter hat mir gesagt, dass morgen ein Clubtreffen stattfindet", schleimte Zabini. Slughorn nickte fröhlich und klatschte Zabini auf die Schulter.

„Das stimmt, Blaise, das stimmt."

Zabini zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber er konnte mir keine Uhrzeit und keinen Ort nennen."

„Oh. Die habe ich ihm auch gar nicht gesagt, um zwei in meinem Büro. Hast du gehört, Harry?" Er hob seine Stimme beim letzten Satz und guckte zu Potter, der seinen Kessel auswischte (anstatt einen Zauber zu benutzen, wie dumm konnte man sein?). Draco folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie Potter zusammenzuckte. Mittlerweile waren sie drei die letzten Schüler, die noch im Raum waren.

„Was?", fragte Potter. Er nahm seinen Kessel, ging nach vorne und stellte ihn auf einem Tisch ab, während er Slughorn gespannt anblickte.

Draco hörte nicht weiter zu. Was interessierte ihn der Slughorn- Fanclub, da wollte er garantiert kein Mitglied sein. Die letzten Augen und Nasen von irgendwelchen Tieren hatte er verstaut und ging jetzt zu seinem Platz, um seinen Kessel zu säubern. Dazu benutzte er einen einfachen Reinigungszauber, er hieß ja nicht Potter.

Dann ließ er seinen Kessel vor sich herschweben, zu dem Aufbewahrungsschrank. Potter war dort zugange, und Draco benutzte seinen Kessel, um ihn zur Seite zu schubsen. Dumm, wie er war, ließ er seinen Kessel, den er gerade verstaut hatte, nicht los, als er strauchelte. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die anderen, säuberlich aufgestapelten Kessel der Reihe nach herunterfielen und einen ziemlichen Lärm verursachten. Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihn schadenfroh auszulachen. Sein Kessel flog in den Schrank.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Slughorn. Draco sah, wie er auf sie zukam, Zabini wandte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal um.

„Potter hat die Kessel umgeschmissen, Professor", sagte Draco. Er zwinkerte Zabini zu, der grinste und dann endgültig ging.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Harry. Ihr stellt sie einfach wieder auf", sagte Slughorn.

„Ihr? Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", sagte Draco.

„Doch Malfoy, das hast du! Es war deine Schuld, du mit deinem dämlichen Kessel!", sagte Potter. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

„Na, na, streitet euch doch nicht! Und du Draco, sei einfach so nett und hilf deinem Freund, dann könnt ihr schneller zum Essen", meinte Slughorn.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", protestierte Draco aufgebracht. Slughorn schien verwundert.

„Nicht? Aber ihr verlasst doch immer gemeinsam mein Klassenzimmer. Wie auch immer, hilf ihm, ich lasse euch erst raus, wenn alles wieder ordentlich ist!"

Draco knurrte, aber ihm blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Er hob einen Kessel auf und stellte ihn in den Schrank. Auf dem Boden lagen noch mindestens zwanzig. Dann schlug er sich vor den Kopf. War Dummheit eigentlich ansteckend? Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Kessel in den Schrank fliegen. Zum Schluss flog die Tür zu und versiegelt sich.

Slughorn klatschte. „Ein genialer Schachzug, Draco. Willst du morgen nicht auch zum Clubtreffen kommen?"

„Ich habe schon etwas vor", antwortete Draco gelangweilt. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Slughorn nickte. Draco ging heraus, Potter an seinen Fersen. Auf dem Gang holte dieser ihn ein.

„Was ist, Potter? Willst dich für meinen „genialen Schachzug" bedanken? Schon klar, dass du nicht auf so etwas Simples kommst, du wischst deinen Kessel ja sogar per Hand aus."

„Das ist meine Sache, Malfoy. Und ich bedanke mich bestimmt nicht, schließlich war es deine Schuld, dass ich gestrauchelt bin!"

„Hättest ja den Kessel loslassen können."

„Warum sollte ich es dir leichter machen, mich zu ärgern? Du machst es ja schon oft genug!" Potter fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. Natürlich dachte er nicht daran, sie mit einem Zauber zu bändigen.

„Dann solltest du mir demnächst lieber aus dem Weg gehen", sagte Draco kalt. Immer schön kalt und unnahbar bleiben, dann würde Potter nie darauf kommen, dass Dracos Gedanken genau in die gegenteilige Richtung gingen.

„Malfoy, wir haben zusammen Unterricht, und wenn du mich nicht ständig ärgern würdest, könnten der sogar friedlich verlaufen."

Dann hätten wir aber überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun, dachte Draco. Das war es, was Potter wollte. Nichts mit Draco zu tun haben. Aber da machte Draco nicht mit. Er hatte ein Recht auf seinen Feind. Und wenn er für immer sein Feind bleiben würde, besser, als sich zu ignorieren war es allemal.

„Wer bin ich denn, dass ich gegen meine Gewohnheiten handele? Außerdem kann ich nicht anders, wenn ich dich sehe, habe ich das Bedürfnis, dir dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen", schnarrte Draco.

Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie waren bei der Treppe angekommen und gingen hinauf. Oben hielt Draco Potter fest – prinzipiell nutzte er jede Möglichkeit, ihn zu berühren – sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen und verschwand dann vor ihm durch die Tür, sie ihm vor der Nase zuschlagend. Das war so ein kleines Freitagnachmittag- Ritual geworden. Schon komisch, dass Potter sich nie beeilte, um mit seinem Freund Weasley zum Essen gehen zu können. Man konnte direkt meinen, dass ihm ihr kleiner Schlagabtausch gefiel.

Aber Draco wusste es besser. Und so rümpfte er nur die Nase, als er sich neben Goyle niederließ, sah Potter hereinkommen und lachte ihn aus. Crabbe und Goyle stimmten mit ein, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, worüber er lachte. Und zwar jeden Freitag, ausnahmslos. Eigentlich stimmten sie immer mit ein, wenn Draco lachte, egal, worüber.

Er verstummte, sie verstummten und aßen weiter. Dracos Blick wich noch manchmal zu Potter, er liebte diese Freitage, dann hatte er immer das Gefühl, sie wären fast so etwas wie Freunde. Erst recht, wenn Potter seinen Blick erwiderte.


	4. Scream at me

_**Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.**_

**Disclaimer**: Alle hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Eigentlich gehört ihr alles (wie frustrierend), außer die Handlung und die Kapitelnamen.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco. Später kommt ein bißchen Ron/Hermine hinzu.

**A/N**: Das ging jetzt schnnell, da auch kurz! Das nächste wird länger, versprochen! Amunet, ich meinte keine bestimmte Geschichte, ich habe deinen Namen nur allgemein mit guten Geschichten verbunden, zum Beispiel "Eingeschlossen" und "Eiseskälte". Die Schwarze Lady, ich habe ja so was in der Art geschrieben, in "Last Christmas". Es ist nur ein Oneshot, denn was soll ich groß weiterschreiben, wenn Draco nicht interessiert ist? Ich hoffe aber, du schreibst deine Geschichte dazu! Und erwähne nicht den möglichen Tod der beiden, das zieht mich zu sehr runter! °Schnief°

**Kapitel**: 4.

* * *

**Screem at me until my ears bleed (I'm taking heat just for you).**

Harry wollte nicht mehr mit Malfoy streiten, aber wie sollte er sonst mit ihm reden? Und Malfoy hat es selber gesagt: Er wollte Harry das Leben zur Hölle machen. Wie sollte man schon so einem entgegentreten. Am besten, man ignorierte ihn, aber das hatte Harry ja schon mehr oder weniger ausprobiert.

„Harry, ich habe es schon gehört", mampfte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Was genau?"

„Na, dass du noch aufräumen musstest. Zabini hat es mir lauthals mitgeteilt."

„Hat er dir auch mitgeteilt, dass es Malfoys Schuld war, und er mir dann helfen musste?"

Ron verschluckte sich am Essen, hustete und griff nach seinem Wasserglas. Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Als Ron Anfall abgeklungen war, sagte er: „Geschieht ihm recht. Der soll bloß nicht denken, dass er sich alles erlauben kann."

Harry nickte und biss in seine Knackwurst. Er spürte einen Blick auf sich ruhen und wusste, von wem er kam; Malfoy amüsierte sich Freitags immer das ganze Mittagessen lang darüber, dass er Harry ausgetrickst hatte. Was auch immer daran so toll war. Harry verdrängte die Tatsache, warum Malfoy ihn anblickte, einfach aus seinen Gedanken und genoss den Blickkontakt.

„Gehen wir heute Nachmittag zu Hagrid?", fragte Hermine, „Er hat schon gefragt, wann wir uns mal wieder blicken lassen."

Harry nickte, genauso wie Ron.

„Was machst du eigentlich morgen, wenn wir bei Slughorn sind?", fragte Harry Ron, der ihn düster anblickte. „Nur eine Frage, kein Grund, sauer zu werden", sagte Harry schnell.

„Hausaufgaben", sagte Ron knapp. „Oder ich spiele Schach mit Seamus oder Dean."

„Glaubst du, die wollen noch mit dir spielen? Wo du sie immer so abzockst?"

„Ja, das glaube ich."

Seamus saß auf Rons anderer Seite und steckte seinen Kopf hervor. „Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört?"

„Ron hat dich für morgen eingeplant", sagte Harry. Woraufhin Ron und Seamus zu diskutieren anfingen, aber er hörte nicht weiter zu. Mal wieder war sein Blick auf Malfoy hängen geblieben, der mit Crabbe und Goyle lachte und ihnen etwas erzählte.

-ooo-

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry wieder von seiner Unlust zu essen, überwältigt, und er ging gar nicht erst mit zum Mittagessen. Gewiss, Malfoy würde da sein, aber Harry wollte ihn nicht immer verzweifelt beobachten, wie ein kleines Kind sich die Nase an dem Schaufenster, hinter dem sich unerreichbare Spielsachen verbargen, plattdrückte.

„Wir sehen uns in Slughorns Büro, Hermine", sagte er. „Und Ron, viel Spaß beim Schach."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Dean und Seamus wollen nicht, ich werde wohl doch Hausaufgaben machen müssen."

Harry nickte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Ron mit den Hausaufgaben auf ihn waren würde. Zu zweit gingen sie einfach leichter von der Hand. „Na, dann", verabschiedete er sich und ging auf das Schulgelände. Es war wie leergefegt. Der Wind war kalt, wie gewöhnlich im Herbst, sie hatten schon Oktober. Harry atmete tief ein und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er hörte nicht die Schritte, die ihn verfolgten. Er bemerkte erst, dass jemand hinter ihm war, als er in den Rücken gestoßen wurde. Harry stolperte, fing sich und drehte sich um, wobei er seinen Zauberstab zog.

Draco stand ebenfalls mit Zauberstab in der Hand da. Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leise.

„Du hast keinen Grund, mich zu attackieren, Malfoy", sagte er.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du nach draußen gegangen bist, und glaubst du, so eine Gelegenheit lasse ich mir entgehen?", schnarrte Malfoy.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche. „Ich habe keine Lust zu streiten, das führt doch zu nichts. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

Er drehte sich um und ging weiter in Richtung See. Plötzlich riss ihn ein heftiger Stoß von den Füßen und er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

„Das werde ich nicht!", sagte Malfoy, kniete sich über Harry, in der einen Hand den Zauberstab, den er ihm ins Gesicht hielt und mit der anderen Hand packte er Harry am Kragen.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, dann waren sie wie weggefegt. Sein Kopf war leer. Zum ersten Mal seit er diese speziellen Gefühle hatte, war er Draco so nah. Er umfasste sanft den Arm, der seinen Kragen hielt. Das einzige, was er wusste, war: er wollte mehr Draco. Mit seiner linken Hand griff er nach Malfoys, die ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht hielt und drückte sie nach oben. Malfoys Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Er beugte sich ganz nahe zu Harry hinunter... Harry sah nur auf diese vollen Lippen, die sich ihm näherten... und dann grinste Draco auf einmal.

„Potter... bist du etwa schwul?"

„Was?" Harry war mehr als verwirrt. Draco stand auf und blickte ihn angewidert an. Harry hievte sich auf die Arme und sein Blick fiel auf seine Hose. Er wurde rot.

„Igitt, Potter, vielleicht sollte ich dich demnächst doch in Ruhe lassen... Wissen deine Freunde davon?" Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das ist jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst, Malfoy!"

Harry stand auf, starrte noch einen Moment lang in Dracos grinsendes Gesicht und wandte sich dann ab. Er flüchtete sich zum See. Was musste Malfoy auch kommen und streiten wollen?

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...", murmelte Harry. Jetzt wusste Draco alles. Er würde nie wieder ein Wort mit Harry reden. Und er würde es in der ganzen Schule rum erzählen. Harry würde das Gespött der Schule werden. Zwar sollte er daran schon gewöhnt sein, aber es war nie eine schöne Erfahrung.

Harry setzte sich an das Ufer, zog seine Beine an und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Alles wird gut, redete er sich zu. Du wolltest doch, dass Malfoy nicht mehr mit dir redet. Und dass du schwul bist... früher oder später hätten sie es erfahren müssen.

Harry atmete ein und schaute über den See, die Berge, die freie Natur, und fühlte sich selber frei. Wer konnte ihm schon etwas antun. Draco konnte ihn mal kreuzweise. Und jeder, der ihn blöd anmachte, ebenfalls.

Schon kamen die ersten Schüler auf das Geländer, Harry hörte Rufe und Gelächter von hinten. Hoffentlich lachten sie nicht über ihn. Harry blickte über die Schulter und sah, dass es ein paar Erstklässler, die Fangen spielten, waren.

-ooo-

Harry erschien nicht zu Slughorns Treffen. Er wollte lieber alleine sein. Und den Augenblick, in dem alle mit dem Finger auf ihn deuten und lachen würde, verzögern. Natürlich würden es alle wissen. Eine kleine Szene spielte sich immer wieder vor seinen Augen ab:

_Draco Malfoy betrat die Große Halle und schritt zwischen den Tischen entlang zum Lehrertisch. Er drehte sich den Schülern zu und hob die Hände. Schlagartig verstummten alle. Nur noch er schien zu existieren. Ein Scheinwerferlicht traf ihn, während er mit magisch verstärkter Stimme zu reden begann._

„_Verehrte Schüler, liebe Lehrer", sagte er, „Ich habe euch eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen." Eine theatralische Pause von drei Sekunden folgte. „Ich habe mich soeben mit Harry Potter gestritten – ja, ich weiß –"_

_Er winkte den Beifall- klatschenden Slytherins zu. „Aber ich hatte dabei ein schockierendes Erlebnis. Es ist so ekelerregend, ich wage es gar nicht auszusprechen."_

_Die Hand an der Stirn, atmete er kurz durch. Dann ließ er sie sinken, seine Hand. „Ich saß auf ihm und er... er hatte..." Betreten und angewidert schaute er in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter. „Eine Erektion", flüsterte er._

_Man spürte förmlich, wie die Große Halle die Luft anhielt. Jeder war schockiert. Dumbledore nahm das Wort an sich._

„_Und du bist dir ganz sicher, Draco?"_

_Malfoy nickte. Das Scheinwerferlicht erlosch, als verstummte es auch vor Schreck. Dann entlud sich die Spannung, alle begannen gleichzeitig zu reden._

„_Das kann nicht sein", riefen einige, vermutlich Gryffindors. „Harry ist ein anständiger Junge!"_

„_Ich wusste schon immer, dass Potter pervers ist", riefen anderen, vermutlich Slytherins._

„_Werft ihn von der Schule!"_

„_Ruhe!" Dumbledore hob die Hände. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, ging er zu Draco und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Was Malfoy durchmachen musste, wünsche ich keinem von euch. Selbstverständlich wird er eine Woche beurlaubt und kann sich zuhause erholen. Ihr anderen -"_

_Malfoy sah immer noch betroffen und leicht kränklich aus. Dumbledore ging wieder zum Lehrertisch. „Ihr anderen verhaltet euch nicht zu gemein gegenüber Harry Potter. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Ja, ich weiß, viele denken, dass er in keinster Weise Gnade verdient hat, nachdem was er..." Er stockte, verdeckte kurz mit seiner Hand die Augen. Als er weitersprach, wirkte er gefasst._

„_Ich denke, wir brauchen alle unsere Zeit, um das zu verdauen. Ich werde mit Harry Potter darüber reden. Wie gesagt, seid nicht zu gemein."_

_Er setzte sich wieder, aber ihm war, so wie ausnahmslos allen anderen in der Halle, der Appetit vergangen. Malfoy schloss sich der Menge an, die nach draußen drängte. Hier und da erntete er ein mitleidiges Schulternklopfen. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle hatten nicht mehr weiteressen können._

_Ron kam angerannt und verpasste Malfoy eine Ohrfeige. Die Umstehenden zogen die Luft ein, Draco hielt sich die Wange._

„_Malfoy, du Egoist! Konntest du nicht bis nach dem Essen warten? Ich hätte gerne noch ein paar Muffins zum Nachtisch gegessen!"_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber es wollte nicht so recht klappen. Frustriert trat er nach einem Stein, der vorwurfsvoll wegkullerte. Wahrscheinlich war er Zeuge des Vorfalls geworden, dachte Harry verbittert.


End file.
